brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Spitefulbrakevan1
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- BobaFett2 (Talk) 03:50, December 13, 2010 |} Re:dispute I have no idea what you want from me in that matter. --TheGrandEditor 00:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) And...? --TheGrandEditor 00:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not the one who decides that. I can't do much here except for edit things and direct the people who can do something to any situation that someone of higher power can work with. --TheGrandEditor 00:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kjeld The information you posted was already mentioned in the article. Plus you spelled the name wrong. You spelled it so that it was 'Jerk" with a K in front of it. --TheGrandEditor 00:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Article creation If you create a new article, please check if it is already existent, so the creation of duplicate articles is prevented. Thanks, 12:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi! How do you know in the year 2011 are new Power Miners sets? -- 17:07, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't. It's a rumor. Points Perseverance and luck. --TheGrandEditor 23:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Vladek/Ogel I have no idea, but just go with it. --TheGrandEditor 01:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Woah, calm down, I don't know what you are tlking about. Explain yourself. LEGO Lord 01:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord 01:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do, however it is not required to make a new section, unless you do not add your signature. Lego minifigures series 5?? Hey, according to that comment you left; did you really ask a lego employee at the Lego Store?? Because most of the time the Employees there don't know a thing about 2011 sets. Tatooine (Talk!!) 02:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::*Dude, if you want reliable information, call the pros in Denmark who are currently building the sets you say that have no plans. Not the people at the lego store. Tatooine (Talk!!) 02:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::*I don't believe you. Alright, give me their number, so I can see if it's Legit! (I still believe that you 'are lying. Who on Earth would call Denmark, just for a blog.:P)Tatooine (Talk!!) 02:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I seriously doubt that you called the LEGO company. 02:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :*I know right.:P Tatooine (Talk!!) 02:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Power miner moie:2011 There isn't any Power miner Movie in 2011. That was an April Fool joke. Tatooine (Talk!!) 02:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) My army sign-up page is for people to join my army and help clean this wiki. If you want part in it, ask me. But please don't post dumb stuff like AntiChrist junk and such, Pharaoh Amset-Ra Re:Whenua It was irrelevant. --TheGrandEditor 17:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism 22:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC)}} 16:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC)}} Power Miners 2011 Where did you hear this rumor? MillieMuddFan67 19:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC)